The present disclosure relates in general processing of system or event messages in an order in which they are generated.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Computer resources hosted in distributed computing (e.g., cloud-computing) environments may be disparately located with different resources potentially having their own functions, properties, and/or permissions. Such resources may include hardware resources (e.g. computing devices, switches, etc.) and software resources (e.g. database applications). These resources may be used to collect and store data related to a variety of measurable properties, including network, hardware, or database performance properties measured at different times and may be monitored to properly maintain network infrastructure. As networks become more complex, network monitoring, maintenance and management becomes more difficult to properly maintain. For example, in the context of a distributed computing environment, a system or resource that is not operating properly may generate messages or indications to that effect. Due to the distributed nature of the computing environment, however, such messages may be received and processed by different monitoring devices at different times, or even out of chronological order.